


情人节快乐

by WDT



Category: Venom | Eddie Blcok
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WDT/pseuds/WDT
Summary: 情人节贺文各种体位hhh





	情人节快乐

**Author's Note:**

> 正入，侧入，后入，背面

已经到了晚上，大街上的人逐渐少了起来，今天是情人节，情侣们都在大街上走了一天，都去开房或者看电影去了。Eddie也出门刚回来，他表面上是一个人在街上乱晃，其实他体内还藏着一个外星生物，他们路过了很多家宾馆，无论是大大小小的宾馆，前面的停车场都停满了车。  
「Eddie，街上人少了，我们也回家吧！」  
Venom在少数人在周围的情况下在Eddie肩膀上探出了一个一个黑色的小脑袋，他伸出舌头舔了舔Eddie的颈脖，好像也在暗示什么。

“那就回去吧。”Eddie撒了撒嘴，搓了搓手，把手插进了棉夹克的口袋里，加快了步伐就在五彩斑斓的街灯的照耀下快步原路返回，嘴中呼出的热气化成烟雾，弥漫在情人节浪漫的空气中，又慢慢散开。

不一会儿两个人就到了家，Eddie刚关好门，脱下外套，本想先洗个澡，却被化出半型的Venom按在门上，他尝试挣脱这个黑色的怀抱，却没有成功。

Eddie的手掌贴着门，Venom的目光不离他，他被这个共生体看的头皮发麻，他低着头是不是瞟瞟Venom盯着自己的眼睛，他感觉自己的头皮快羞的炸开了  
“你就那么急吗……”  
「今天的巧克力没吃够哦。」  
Venom本来裂开的嘴角开始上扬，就像猎人看到自己的猎物一样，恨不得马上就将它为己，然后入口。Venom伸出舌头，鲜红的舌头磨蹭着Eddie的脸颊，向下滑动，他舔了舔Eddie的嘴角，Eddie闭上了眼。下一秒，口腔被攻入，长舌如同一条蛟龙在水中不停歇的穿梭，在Eddie柔软的口腔汲取每一口甜美的唾液，长舌舔舐着舌苔，轻触着舌尖，和敏感的牙龈，Eddie柔软的嘴唇蹭着Venom的倒刺，他此时就像一只小猫舔着主人的胡须，Eddie沉重的喘息声扑在Venom的脸上，舌头退出，Eddie闷哼了一声  
「Eddie，你的体内就和温泉一样，操你的感觉真的很好。」  
“唔嗯…你快别废话了…”  
「你不也很急吗。」  
Venom的大手抚上了Eddie的胸膛，感受到凉意的乳头开始变硬，粉红的乳头被黑色的大手覆盖，Eddie结实的胸肌被像一个女人一样玩弄，Venom把它们挤压成了两座挺高的小山丘，粉色的乳头立在上面，黑色的触手从Venom的黑色大手上分出，触手包裹着红缨，时不时还挑逗藏在里面的小孔。胸前传来的酥麻感让Eddie不由得怀疑自己是不是一个女孩子，对这种动作居然变得格外兴奋，居然从乳头的玩弄中获得了快感。  
“嗯……我们进房间……”Eddie表示自己的背被门的条纹磕的很疼，Venom停止自己把Eddie粘在门上，但自己在Eddie胸膛的运动没有停止，甚至蔓延到了Eddie的阴茎。Eddie见这个共生体已经快走完前戏了，一个飞奔猛扑就来到了自己的卧室的大床上。  
Eddie坐在床上，解开裤子的皮带，对一场性爱充满了期待，阴茎已经在Venom的各种部位的刺激下勃起，缠在Eddie性器上的触手上下卷动着柱体，就像最高级的飞机杯正在不断给予宿主快感，Eddie坐在床边感受着性器被不断的撸动，  
“嗯啊……啊……”Eddie的脸颊蒙上了一层催情的粉雾，嘴中正控制不断的低喘，就在这时，Venom的动作停止了。Eddie回头看见更多的胶状物从自己的体内分出，缠在Eddie性器官上的触手也逐渐褪去，到最后只剩下一根色情的粉色柱体如同一根电线杆竖立在空中。  
“ohh……fffuck……”还没从刚才的快感中缓过来，前段的快感停止，Eddie后穴的欲望越来越大，空虚的后穴不断的收缩，仿佛在邀请什么进入，由于肠道的不断蠕动早已分泌出了透明的肠液，他能感受到这种色情的液体通过挤压从自己体内流出的感觉，Eddie咬住了自己的下嘴唇，一个踉跄就被什么推倒在了床上  
「我们接下来要干嘛」  
Venom化出半身悬浮在Eddie的身上，居高临下的看着自己宿主被欲望摆布的却无法挣脱的表情，等待着Eddie的回应  
“fFuck……Venom，i need you……”  
Eddie好像是被欲望夺去了理智，后穴因为幻想和刺激不断收缩，已经湿润起来，身体本来就敏感，Venom将Eddie的内裤完全褪去，将他的腿抬起，沉浸在淫水中的小穴在不断的邀请他的进入，Venom知道，Eddie的后穴已经不需要扩张了。  
「你知道你的后穴有多骚吗，它现在湿得都不需要扩张了」

“求你别这么直白的说出来……”Eddie因为羞耻用自己的手臂挡住了眼睛，在卧室的灯光下期待着Venom的侵犯。  
「我很喜欢你这样等着我操的样子」  
Venom又将胶体从Eddie的体内分出许多，汇聚成了一根比常人大两倍的胶状模拟jb，十分的硬，如果换成操一个女生，估计已经爽死了。Venom一只大手抚上Eddie的腰，另一只固定住了Eddie的腿往上，对着渴望被填满的小穴，磨蹭了几下，就插入了进去，体内在没被扩张的情况下被入侵，梆硬的胶状性器直接挤入肠壁，将穴内还没有流出的肠液全部挤出，房间中有着清晰的捣水声  
“唔嗯！嗯……”一开始是疼痛，下一秒疼痛已经转化成了快感，被固定的身体无法动弹，只能扭动着腰肢祈求获得更多。  
“嗯……嗯……”Eddie遮着眼睛的手被Venom固定在头顶，Eddie半眯着眼看着正对自己上方的黑色外星人，  
「我听说你们人类喜欢在做爱的时候接吻。」  
Eddie将微张着的嘴长到最大，将舌头退出，喉咙还不断的发出性感的呻吟，Venom的长舌再一次进入了Eddie的口腔，这次异常的温柔，舌尖停留在牙齿外面，Eddie为了取悦Venom，尽力的伸出短小的舌头舔舐着Venom的舌头，喉咙的呻吟也不会被接吻打断，下体的快感让Eddie失去了理智，他将另一只手举起在控制甩动，示意Venom俯下身，Venom明白了Eddie的意思，俯下了身去，Eddie讲双手箍住Venom的头，靠近

“Venom……嗯……用力操我，我喊停你也不要停……我求你唔嗯……也不要……嗯……都不要停嗯啊……”  
很显然，这不是Eddie在有理智的情况下说的。Eddie说完就又将头凑近Venom，吞吐这Venom的舌头，他好像很喜欢Venom的舌头，很想把它当做晚餐吃掉，口中包不住的唾液流了出来，沾湿了刚剃过的胡须。

听到这段话之后Venom的性器的抽插幅度开始变大，来回抽插，在Eddie舌头的刺激下，他仿佛得到了鼓励，每次抽插都牵引着吸着 ，Eddie觉得自己前列腺的那一小块黏液被小幅度地扯了一下，下意识抓紧了手上的液体，在指缝的毒液触手。  
埃迪的舌头被舔着，口腔被舌头塞满，后面被操着，全身的敏感点被揉着，自己的阴茎就又被全部裹起来了，分裹在埃迪的生殖器上，包裹住了两颗balls，前后快感疯狂夹击着Eddie，eddie耐不住地扭腰一 边流出透明的淫荡液体，口中只顾着淫叫了。  
“嗯唔…”  
被操了不知道多久，Eddie紧绷的身体因为快感和舒服逐渐放松下来，他现在更多想要的是感受，体验，别人在他的后穴横冲直撞，Venom见宿主的肌肉放松就知道他被操开了，这种任人宰割，软绵绵的样子，Venom也很喜欢，Eddie将双腿大大张开，抓住腿的手也已经松开，现在Eddie的大腿就像一个大M，埃迪似乎也已经开始放纵自己在性欲里沉沦了。他现在只知道爽，爽得头皮发紧。  
“唔……哼”  
毒液放开埃迪的嘴唇，将舌头退出，他想听埃迪的叫声，他现在只能听到Eddie的闷哼声，低沉而充满磁性的呻吟，时不时能勾引他，成为他不懈的顶撞Eddie的动力。但埃迪现在像是一只发情了小野猫，只知道 不断地拱着自己的腰，扭动着自己的腰，渴求着更多，操着毒液的那一截胶体。  
不知持续了多久，Eddie感觉到体内一股力量正在往大脑喷发，身体逐渐火热起来  
“嗯啊！来了呜呜呜呜！……快……Venom呜呜呜……！”  
Eddie终于在快感下射了出来。他们都知道，这还远远不够，但是在余潮之中，Eddie本来想休息一下，但感觉自己的大腿被大手拍了一下，他知道，Venom让他翻身了，这是他们实战这么多次的经验。

性器顶入，刚才被操的小穴开始泛红，Eddie像是小狗那般四肢着地的Eddie把黑色柱身吮吸得更深，一边迎合着Venom的抽送摆动着腰肢，一边把向后仰的脊背弯的像弓一样，他的双臂失去力气，上半身瘫软在了床上，Eddie将头埋在枕头里，屁股被高高拖起，后穴被顶撞，Eddie被撞得失神，这种后入的体位能进入的更深，胶状性器分裂出的小触手也在不断的顶撞Eddie的前列腺，小的残留的黑色丝状物就像小猫的舌头舔舐着Eddie的龟头，身上的每个敏感点都被Venom充分占有，Venom的舌头正在舔舐着自己的背，  
“嗯啊……唔……”  
呻吟带着节奏感，每次只要一深入Eddie的叫声就会上升一个调，Eddie在每次顶入过后都能感受到一种眩晕感，仿佛能看到走马灯。Venom不知疲倦的顶撞，充分侵犯屁穴，已经慢慢红肿，Eddie敏感的身躯已经泛红，枕头已经被各种液体浸湿，Venom用手插入Eddie和床之间的空隙抱着Eddie的小腹将他抱了起来坐到了床上，大手将Eddie的大腿分开，紧致的小穴上下操着Venom的性器  
“唔嗯……唔嗯……”Eddie扭头，伸出舌头舔舐着Venom的牙齿，他管不上Venom的牙齿是多么锋利，他舔着牙缝，Venom的牙齿上沾满了人类的唾液  
“嗯啊……好爽唔……要死了……”  
快感的魅力实在是强大，Eddie就要在其中迷失自我，自己的性器不知何时被黑色的触手缠上，他的双手被捆绑在身后，身体又绷紧，挺着胸膛，下体被不断的操干，性器被不断的爱抚，这种感觉真的是太好了  
“唔嗯……我要死了啊……死了……”Eddie的呻吟慢看带上了哭腔，眼角因为快感还是难忍流下了生理泪水，嘴巴也已经被亲的红肿，整张脸都红彤彤的  
Venom听到了Eddie的哭腔，却愈加兴奋了起来，他下体运动越来越快，还用舌头舔舐着Eddie的耳垂，耳垂被甜红，Eddie感觉自己的腿已经麻木，但他却无法从快感中挣脱，他想低头，却被Venom用触手套住下巴  
“嗯啊……去了……嗯……”  
随着身体的颤抖，身体再一次到达了最高的境界，Eddie脑海中只剩下了抽插的快乐，迸发出决顶咆哮的Eddie在快绝风暴的蹂躏下达到了高潮  
，一边射精一边颤抖一边呻吟，并在全身循环的快乐和巅峰中感受到解放感和苦闷感，接下来则是一声长叹。  
“嗯……”Eddie本以为会就此结束，可是他错了，Venom又把他压回到了床上，Eddie侧着身子倒在了床上，他本想摊平却被Venom止住，他现在就呈着侧面的姿势，往右边侧着，Eddie的左腿被抬起，黑色的性器又进入股间  
“呜呜呜唔！不行嗯……”  
又是新的一轮操干，经历了两次性爱的高潮，Eddie已经爽的快昏过去，不是说自己经不起操，是Venom的床技术是真的真的真的很好，他这次也没有用触手塞进自己的尿道，限制自己的高潮  
「开始动喽」  
Venom也侧着身体，将左手撑在Eddie的面前，身体被侧这进入，这种体位他们之前都没试过，这的确让Eddie兴奋了许多，  
“No...Ah...stop...”刚才又一次高潮后的埃迪阴茎敏感得要命，被抓住揉捏时就像是被人直接抓着自己的大脑皮层。 埃迪感受到的快感爽得让他难受，他尖叫着，扭动着 自己的身体企图把那支可怜的阴茎藏起来，但是毒 液紧紧地抓着他，埃迪能做到的也就只有脚趾绷紧， 全身随着被撞动的频率抖个不停。  
毒液的脑袋就居高临下的看着Eddie被自己操的失神的样子，看着埃迪已经被触须玩得通红发胀  
乳头。  
再这么下去，Eddie怕自己潮吹  
“不要了……不要了…嗯…”Eddie才发现自己刚才说的那句话的恶劣性，他想要往外爬，他想逃跑，他尝试用左手抓住床边靠力把自己拖出去，可是左手刚伸出去就被固定在自己的背后，被Venom的黑色丝状物不断的摩擦。  
埃迪感觉都快疯了，前列腺被来回拍打着，屁股被操着。埃迪被操得 眼泪都出来了。  
"啊啊啊啊！......妈的！......我不行了！……”埃迪的感觉自己尖叫得像个婊子，全身抖得厉害，他感觉自己真的快被Venom操死了，他恨不得用牙齿咬着床单，他的右手还空着，只能抓着床单  
Eddie见Venom完全没有想停的意思，他的身体又被抱了起来，Venom又想正入他。  
“你快停下…求求…我的后穴要坏掉了…嗯………”  
「你吩咐我的，不能停」  
继续被操干，Eddie感觉这就是一场灾难，本来很爽的现在就像坠入地狱一样，自己的身体就要支离破碎了一样，他试图挣脱，但每次都被Venom扯回来，他现在满脑子什么也想不到，一片空白，他自己都不知道自己会说出什么  
“爸爸……爸爸……嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯……”  
Venom感觉很开心，Eddie被操的胡言乱语，翻白眼，塌舌头的样子真的太可爱了，Venom把触手缠住了Eddie的舌头，Eddie口腔干燥无法呻吟，连淫叫都变得拼凑不齐，如同断音。  
“啊啊啊啊啊我要死了啊嗯嗯嗯……VenomVenomVenom爸爸嗯……爸爸啊……venom……嗯……”

话这么多一看就是又要高潮了，果然，又过了几十次抽插Eddie又泄了出来，Venom本来想继续，但Eddie已经晕了过去，Venom只好退出，双腿已经无法合拢，果然人类还是太脆弱

「Eddie这么不耐肏啊……」  
Venom可惜的摇了摇头，带Eddie去洗澡了。

「Eddie，情人节快乐。」

end  
____  
已经到了晚上，大街上的人逐渐少了起来，今天是情人节，情侣们都在大街上走了一天，都去开房或者看电影去了。Eddie也出门刚回来，他表面上是一个人在街上乱晃，其实他体内还藏着一个外星生物，他们路过了很多家宾馆，无论是大大小小的宾馆，前面的停车场都停满了车。  
「Eddie，街上人少了，我们也回家吧！」  
Venom在少数人在周围的情况下在Eddie肩膀上探出了一个一个黑色的小脑袋，他伸出舌头舔了舔Eddie的颈脖，好像也在暗示什么。

“那就回去吧。”Eddie撒了撒嘴，搓了搓手，把手插进了棉夹克的口袋里，加快了步伐就在五彩斑斓的街灯的照耀下快步原路返回，嘴中呼出的热气化成烟雾，弥漫在情人节浪漫的空气中，又慢慢散开。

不一会儿两个人就到了家，Eddie刚关好门，脱下外套，本想先洗个澡，却被化出半型的Venom按在门上，他尝试挣脱这个黑色的怀抱，却没有成功。

Eddie的手掌贴着门，Venom的目光不离他，他被这个共生体看的头皮发麻，他低着头是不是瞟瞟Venom盯着自己的眼睛，他感觉自己的头皮快羞的炸开了  
“你就那么急吗……”  
「今天的巧克力没吃够哦。」  
Venom本来裂开的嘴角开始上扬，就像猎人看到自己的猎物一样，恨不得马上就将它为己，然后入口。Venom伸出舌头，鲜红的舌头磨蹭着Eddie的脸颊，向下滑动，他舔了舔Eddie的嘴角，Eddie闭上了眼。下一秒，口腔被攻入，长舌如同一条蛟龙在水中不停歇的穿梭，在Eddie柔软的口腔汲取每一口甜美的唾液，长舌舔舐着舌苔，轻触着舌尖，和敏感的牙龈，Eddie柔软的嘴唇蹭着Venom的倒刺，他此时就像一只小猫舔着主人的胡须，Eddie沉重的喘息声扑在Venom的脸上，舌头退出，Eddie闷哼了一声  
「Eddie，你的体内就和温泉一样，操你的感觉真的很好。」  
“唔嗯…你快别废话了…”  
「你不也很急吗。」  
Venom的大手抚上了Eddie的胸膛，感受到凉意的乳头开始变硬，粉红的乳头被黑色的大手覆盖，Eddie结实的胸肌被像一个女人一样玩弄，Venom把它们挤压成了两座挺高的小山丘，粉色的乳头立在上面，黑色的触手从Venom的黑色大手上分出，触手包裹着红缨，时不时还挑逗藏在里面的小孔。胸前传来的酥麻感让Eddie不由得怀疑自己是不是一个女孩子，对这种动作居然变得格外兴奋，居然从乳头的玩弄中获得了快感。  
“嗯……我们进房间……”Eddie表示自己的背被门的条纹磕的很疼，Venom停止自己把Eddie粘在门上，但自己在Eddie胸膛的运动没有停止，甚至蔓延到了Eddie的阴茎。Eddie见这个共生体已经快走完前戏了，一个飞奔猛扑就来到了自己的卧室的大床上。  
Eddie坐在床上，解开裤子的皮带，对一场性爱充满了期待，阴茎已经在Venom的各种部位的刺激下勃起，缠在Eddie性器上的触手上下卷动着柱体，就像最高级的飞机杯正在不断给予宿主快感，Eddie坐在床边感受着性器被不断的撸动，  
“嗯啊……啊……”Eddie的脸颊蒙上了一层催情的粉雾，嘴中正控制不断的低喘，就在这时，Venom的动作停止了。Eddie回头看见更多的胶状物从自己的体内分出，缠在Eddie性器官上的触手也逐渐褪去，到最后只剩下一根色情的粉色柱体如同一根电线杆竖立在空中。  
“ohh……fffuck……”还没从刚才的快感中缓过来，前段的快感停止，Eddie后穴的欲望越来越大，空虚的后穴不断的收缩，仿佛在邀请什么进入，由于肠道的不断蠕动早已分泌出了透明的肠液，他能感受到这种色情的液体通过挤压从自己体内流出的感觉，Eddie咬住了自己的下嘴唇，一个踉跄就被什么推倒在了床上  
「我们接下来要干嘛」  
Venom化出半身悬浮在Eddie的身上，居高临下的看着自己宿主被欲望摆布的却无法挣脱的表情，等待着Eddie的回应  
“fFuck……Venom，i need you……”  
Eddie好像是被欲望夺去了理智，后穴因为幻想和刺激不断收缩，已经湿润起来，身体本来就敏感，Venom将Eddie的内裤完全褪去，将他的腿抬起，沉浸在淫水中的小穴在不断的邀请他的进入，Venom知道，Eddie的后穴已经不需要扩张了。  
「你知道你的后穴有多骚吗，它现在湿得都不需要扩张了」

“求你别这么直白的说出来……”Eddie因为羞耻用自己的手臂挡住了眼睛，在卧室的灯光下期待着Venom的侵犯。  
「我很喜欢你这样等着我操的样子」  
Venom又将胶体从Eddie的体内分出许多，汇聚成了一根比常人大两倍的胶状模拟jb，十分的硬，如果换成操一个女生，估计已经爽死了。Venom一只大手抚上Eddie的腰，另一只固定住了Eddie的腿往上，对着渴望被填满的小穴，磨蹭了几下，就插入了进去，体内在没被扩张的情况下被入侵，梆硬的胶状性器直接挤入肠壁，将穴内还没有流出的肠液全部挤出，房间中有着清晰的捣水声  
“唔嗯！嗯……”一开始是疼痛，下一秒疼痛已经转化成了快感，被固定的身体无法动弹，只能扭动着腰肢祈求获得更多。  
“嗯……嗯……”Eddie遮着眼睛的手被Venom固定在头顶，Eddie半眯着眼看着正对自己上方的黑色外星人，  
「我听说你们人类喜欢在做爱的时候接吻。」  
Eddie将微张着的嘴长到最大，将舌头退出，喉咙还不断的发出性感的呻吟，Venom的长舌再一次进入了Eddie的口腔，这次异常的温柔，舌尖停留在牙齿外面，Eddie为了取悦Venom，尽力的伸出短小的舌头舔舐着Venom的舌头，喉咙的呻吟也不会被接吻打断，下体的快感让Eddie失去了理智，他将另一只手举起在控制甩动，示意Venom俯下身，Venom明白了Eddie的意思，俯下了身去，Eddie讲双手箍住Venom的头，靠近

“Venom……嗯……用力操我，我喊停你也不要停……我求你唔嗯……也不要……嗯……都不要停嗯啊……”  
很显然，这不是Eddie在有理智的情况下说的。Eddie说完就又将头凑近Venom，吞吐这Venom的舌头，他好像很喜欢Venom的舌头，很想把它当做晚餐吃掉，口中包不住的唾液流了出来，沾湿了刚剃过的胡须。

听到这段话之后Venom的性器的抽插幅度开始变大，来回抽插，在Eddie舌头的刺激下，他仿佛得到了鼓励，每次抽插都牵引着吸着 ，Eddie觉得自己前列腺的那一小块黏液被小幅度地扯了一下，下意识抓紧了手上的液体，在指缝的毒液触手。  
埃迪的舌头被舔着，口腔被舌头塞满，后面被操着，全身的敏感点被揉着，自己的阴茎就又被全部裹起来了，分裹在埃迪的生殖器上，包裹住了两颗balls，前后快感疯狂夹击着Eddie，eddie耐不住地扭腰一 边流出透明的淫荡液体，口中只顾着淫叫了。  
“嗯唔…”  
被操了不知道多久，Eddie紧绷的身体因为快感和舒服逐渐放松下来，他现在更多想要的是感受，体验，别人在他的后穴横冲直撞，Venom见宿主的肌肉放松就知道他被操开了，这种任人宰割，软绵绵的样子，Venom也很喜欢，Eddie将双腿大大张开，抓住腿的手也已经松开，现在Eddie的大腿就像一个大M，埃迪似乎也已经开始放纵自己在性欲里沉沦了。他现在只知道爽，爽得头皮发紧。  
“唔……哼”  
毒液放开埃迪的嘴唇，将舌头退出，他想听埃迪的叫声，他现在只能听到Eddie的闷哼声，低沉而充满磁性的呻吟，时不时能勾引他，成为他不懈的顶撞Eddie的动力。但埃迪现在像是一只发情了小野猫，只知道 不断地拱着自己的腰，扭动着自己的腰，渴求着更多，操着毒液的那一截胶体。  
不知持续了多久，Eddie感觉到体内一股力量正在往大脑喷发，身体逐渐火热起来  
“嗯啊！来了呜呜呜呜！……快……Venom呜呜呜……！”  
Eddie终于在快感下射了出来。他们都知道，这还远远不够，但是在余潮之中，Eddie本来想休息一下，但感觉自己的大腿被大手拍了一下，他知道，Venom让他翻身了，这是他们实战这么多次的经验。

性器顶入，刚才被操的小穴开始泛红，Eddie像是小狗那般四肢着地的Eddie把黑色柱身吮吸得更深，一边迎合着Venom的抽送摆动着腰肢，一边把向后仰的脊背弯的像弓一样，他的双臂失去力气，上半身瘫软在了床上，Eddie将头埋在枕头里，屁股被高高拖起，后穴被顶撞，Eddie被撞得失神，这种后入的体位能进入的更深，胶状性器分裂出的小触手也在不断的顶撞Eddie的前列腺，小的残留的黑色丝状物就像小猫的舌头舔舐着Eddie的龟头，身上的每个敏感点都被Venom充分占有，Venom的舌头正在舔舐着自己的背，  
“嗯啊……唔……”  
呻吟带着节奏感，每次只要一深入Eddie的叫声就会上升一个调，Eddie在每次顶入过后都能感受到一种眩晕感，仿佛能看到走马灯。Venom不知疲倦的顶撞，充分侵犯屁穴，已经慢慢红肿，Eddie敏感的身躯已经泛红，枕头已经被各种液体浸湿，Venom用手插入Eddie和床之间的空隙抱着Eddie的小腹将他抱了起来坐到了床上，大手将Eddie的大腿分开，紧致的小穴上下操着Venom的性器  
“唔嗯……唔嗯……”Eddie扭头，伸出舌头舔舐着Venom的牙齿，他管不上Venom的牙齿是多么锋利，他舔着牙缝，Venom的牙齿上沾满了人类的唾液  
“嗯啊……好爽唔……要死了……”  
快感的魅力实在是强大，Eddie就要在其中迷失自我，自己的性器不知何时被黑色的触手缠上，他的双手被捆绑在身后，身体又绷紧，挺着胸膛，下体被不断的操干，性器被不断的爱抚，这种感觉真的是太好了  
“唔嗯……我要死了啊……死了……”Eddie的呻吟慢看带上了哭腔，眼角因为快感还是难忍流下了生理泪水，嘴巴也已经被亲的红肿，整张脸都红彤彤的  
Venom听到了Eddie的哭腔，却愈加兴奋了起来，他下体运动越来越快，还用舌头舔舐着Eddie的耳垂，耳垂被甜红，Eddie感觉自己的腿已经麻木，但他却无法从快感中挣脱，他想低头，却被Venom用触手套住下巴  
“嗯啊……去了……嗯……”  
随着身体的颤抖，身体再一次到达了最高的境界，Eddie脑海中只剩下了抽插的快乐，迸发出决顶咆哮的Eddie在快绝风暴的蹂躏下达到了高潮  
，一边射精一边颤抖一边呻吟，并在全身循环的快乐和巅峰中感受到解放感和苦闷感，接下来则是一声长叹。  
“嗯……”Eddie本以为会就此结束，可是他错了，Venom又把他压回到了床上，Eddie侧着身子倒在了床上，他本想摊平却被Venom止住，他现在就呈着侧面的姿势，往右边侧着，Eddie的左腿被抬起，黑色的性器又进入股间  
“呜呜呜唔！不行嗯……”  
又是新的一轮操干，经历了两次性爱的高潮，Eddie已经爽的快昏过去，不是说自己经不起操，是Venom的床技术是真的真的真的很好，他这次也没有用触手塞进自己的尿道，限制自己的高潮  
「开始动喽」  
Venom也侧着身体，将左手撑在Eddie的面前，身体被侧这进入，这种体位他们之前都没试过，这的确让Eddie兴奋了许多，  
“No...Ah...stop...”刚才又一次高潮后的埃迪阴茎敏感得要命，被抓住揉捏时就像是被人直接抓着自己的大脑皮层。 埃迪感受到的快感爽得让他难受，他尖叫着，扭动着 自己的身体企图把那支可怜的阴茎藏起来，但是毒 液紧紧地抓着他，埃迪能做到的也就只有脚趾绷紧， 全身随着被撞动的频率抖个不停。  
毒液的脑袋就居高临下的看着Eddie被自己操的失神的样子，看着埃迪已经被触须玩得通红发胀  
乳头。  
再这么下去，Eddie怕自己潮吹  
“不要了……不要了…嗯…”Eddie才发现自己刚才说的那句话的恶劣性，他想要往外爬，他想逃跑，他尝试用左手抓住床边靠力把自己拖出去，可是左手刚伸出去就被固定在自己的背后，被Venom的黑色丝状物不断的摩擦。  
埃迪感觉都快疯了，前列腺被来回拍打着，屁股被操着。埃迪被操得 眼泪都出来了。  
"啊啊啊啊！......妈的！......我不行了！……”埃迪的感觉自己尖叫得像个婊子，全身抖得厉害，他感觉自己真的快被Venom操死了，他恨不得用牙齿咬着床单，他的右手还空着，只能抓着床单  
Eddie见Venom完全没有想停的意思，他的身体又被抱了起来，Venom又想正入他。  
“你快停下…求求…我的后穴要坏掉了…嗯………”  
「你吩咐我的，不能停」  
继续被操干，Eddie感觉这就是一场灾难，本来很爽的现在就像坠入地狱一样，自己的身体就要支离破碎了一样，他试图挣脱，但每次都被Venom扯回来，他现在满脑子什么也想不到，一片空白，他自己都不知道自己会说出什么  
“爸爸……爸爸……嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯……”  
Venom感觉很开心，Eddie被操的胡言乱语，翻白眼，塌舌头的样子真的太可爱了，Venom把触手缠住了Eddie的舌头，Eddie口腔干燥无法呻吟，连淫叫都变得拼凑不齐，如同断音。  
“啊啊啊啊啊我要死了啊嗯嗯嗯……VenomVenomVenom爸爸嗯……爸爸啊……venom……嗯……”

话这么多一看就是又要高潮了，果然，又过了几十次抽插Eddie又泄了出来，Venom本来想继续，但Eddie已经晕了过去，Venom只好退出，双腿已经无法合拢，果然人类还是太脆弱

「Eddie这么不耐肏啊……」  
Venom可惜的摇了摇头，带Eddie去洗澡了。

「Eddie，情人节快乐。」

end  
____


End file.
